Morganville Vampires series
The Morganville Vampires series — by Rachel Caine Genres and Sub-Genres Young Adult Urban Fantasy * for age thirteen and up Brief Series Description or Overview Claire Danvers has a problem. First, her parents wanted her to attend the pretty awful local university for a year before letting her go off to her dream school across the country … then she discovered that the dusty, isolated, weird Texas town of Morganville was owned and operated by vampires. The residents belong to them, just like the buildings and businesses. Now that she's discovered the secret, she's a permanent resident, owing them taxes in blood. But it's her friends Michael, Eve and Shane who make that weird life worth living … and even the vampires aren't the invulnerable rulers they seem. Claire is the key to Morganville's survival. If only she can survive it herself. ~ The Morganville Vampires Series by Rachel Caine Lead's Species *Human, advanced college student Primary Supe *Vampires What Sets it Apart *YA book wiht truly scar vampires. Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person narrative mainly from Claire Danver's perspective. Books in Series Morganville Vampires series: # Glass Houses (2006) # Dead Girl's Dance (2007) # Midnight Alley (2007) # Feast of Fools (2008) # Lord of Misrule (2008) # Carpe Corpus (2009) # Fade Out (2009) # Kiss of Death (2010) # Ghost Town (2010) # Bite Club (2011) # Last Breath (2011) # Black Dawn (2012) # Bitter Blood (2012) # Fall of Night (May 2013) # Daylighters (Nov 5, 2013) ~ final book Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5 "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" in Many Bloody Returns) (2007) * 1.4. "Eve's Diary" (2006) ~ Eve's POV ~ originally in end of Glass Houses * 1.5. "Amelie's Story" (2010) * 2.5. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (2007) * 2.5. "Grudge" (2012) * 4.5. "Dead Man Stalking" in Vampires: The Recent Undead & Immortal: Love Stories With Bite (2008) * 6.5. "Murdered Out" (2009) ~ orig. in UK edition of Carpe Corpus (Shane) * 6.6. "All Hallows" in Eternal Kisss: 13 Vampire Tales of Blood and Desire (2009) * 9.5. "Drama Queen's Last Dance" in Eternal: More Love Stories with Bite (2010) * 10.5. "Anger Management" (2011) * 10.6. "Automatic" (2011) Freebies FREE Morganville Vampires Shorts on Rachel's site: * 6.5. Murdered Out - (UK-only short in Carpe Corpus) (Shane's POV) * 2.5. Grudge * 0.5 The First Day of the Rest of Your Life - in Many Bloody Returns * 4.5. Dead Man Stalking - in Immortal: Love Stories With Bite (2008) * Sam's Story * Lunch Date * 1.5. Amelie's Story * 6.6. All Hallows in The Eternal Kiss (2009) * 10.5. Anger Management (2011) * Wrong Place, Wrong Time * Myrnin's Tale * Dark Rides World Building Setting Morganville, TX — fictional place that is a college town and ruled by vampires. Places: * Glass House: owned by Michael Glass; Claire move into the house; on Lot Street. * Common Grounds: coffee house—where Eve works, Run by Oliver; * City Hall: * Texas Prairie University (TPU): Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampires, ghosts, alchemy, mad scientist; clairvoyant-seer; house with power, portala, cult, , Glossary: * Founders: the original vampires that created Morganville— * Secret book: the vampires have been searching for a secret book for centuaries which due to a spell placed on it's cover, they are unable to read. The book is important as it contains classified information on how to turn a human into a vampire—knowledge which has been lost for centuries. Claire inadvertently finds and tries to use it to bargain with. There are subsequently hot battle for the book. * Morganville Houses: Amelie has specifically designed the houses so she can transport between them. 'Groups & Organizations': * Moniketes: group of bullying bad girls * Vampire Factions: Amelie is currently in charge — Oliver stands in opposition to her leading a gourd of vampire thugs, including the viscous Brandon. World ✥ Morganville Texas, a small town where vampires rule the roost, and there's nothing 'nice' about these vamps. When Claire gets on the wrong side of Monica, queen bitch bee of college, and her life is threatened she desperately seeks off-campus housing at the Glass House. Most of the humans in Morganville have a vampire patron meaning they're protected, but the teens of Glass House are different, they're unprotected by choice and hence... fair game. Claire and her friends make a deal with the devil to give themselves any chance of survival in 'creepyville' and what follows is a page-turning ride. Just when you think you've got the plot all pegged, Michael's reveal is a tingly surprise. ~ Goodreads | Sheree ✥ In Morganville you have two choices—you either work for the vampires and have their protection (those of which are identified by a bracelet that they wear) or you are fair game. ~ Shelfari ✥ Glass House: The three teenage residents of Glass House quickly welcome Claire into their small circle; friendly Goth Eve, sarcastic and bold Shane, and mysteriously intense guitar player Michael. But they are about to become far more than housemates; by stepping into Glass House, Claire has entered into the secret world that seethes beneath the town of Morganville...a world owned by vampires. Luckily, none of her new friends are vampires...but they're also much more than they seem. ~ Goodreads | Victoria Glass House has a mind of its own and often does things for the young heroes. It is also a safe haven for those in need. It is kept safe by "founder's protection". The house is also what saved Michael Glass when Oliver attacked him a few years back. So Michael is now trapped to house for the rest of his life but can never die, because he is already dead. ~ Glass House - Morganville Vampires Wiki ✥ It’s only a matter of time before the vampires of Morganville notice Claire. Unfortunately being Monica’s enemy has already brought her under their scrutiny, one a particularly nasty piece of work named Brandon whom even Eve is fearful of. Protagonist ✥ Claire Danvers is enrolled in college rearly due to her academic achievements. She's 16, nearly 17 which she likes to remind people. Her first day of school and she already has gotten herself on the bad side of a nasty, mean girl named Morgan. Claire decides she can't live in the dorms for fear Morgan and her posse will end up killing her so she seeks out a roommate add. Upon her arrival at the Glass House, she meets her said roommates Shane, Michael and Eve. ~ Goodreads | Amber ✥ Shane's backstory: His little sister was killed in a fire that Monica Morrell started. Shane tells them how the vampire's had given his family compensation after Alyssa’s death and allowed them to leave Morganville, minus their memories to start a new life. Shane's mother, however, started to remember things and eventually helped Shane to remember. The vampire's fearing exposure saw the return of her memory as a threat and murdered her by making it look like suicide. Shane helps Frank to remember Alyssa’s death and Frank swears to avenge his wife and daughter. Upon returning to Morganville, however, Shane became distracted with his friends and didn't contact his father like he was supposed to. The trio are appalled by Shane's story and sympathize. Franks now leads a gang of not-so-nice biker thugs to help him in his revenge. ~ Shelfari Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Rachel Caine * Website: Rachel Caine - NYT and USA Bestselling Author * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Young Adult UF, Bio: Caine grew up in west Texas and graduated from Socorro High School in El Paso, Texas, in 1980. She is a 1985 graduate of Texas Tech University with a bachelor's degree in accounting (with a minor in music). Caine has been writing and publishing novels and short stories since 1990. She is a former professional musician who has the distinction of having played with such musical legends as Henry Mancini, Peter Nero, and John Williams.1 She is also an avid movie buff and TV watcher and says she "prefers a good stout Guinness to wimpy American beers."needed In September 2008 Caine accepted a full-time job as a Director of Corporate Communications for a large multinational company, having taken an eight-month hiatus for most of 2008 to complete pressing deadlines.2 She lives in north Texas with her husband, artist Cat Conrad.3 Caine again left her job to return to writing full-time in April 2010. Caine does most of her writing in a coffee shop near her home.4 Caine listens to music while she writes, the playlist changing from project to project. ~ *'Full Bio': About Rachel Caine Cover Artist * Artist: Katie Anderson: books 12–15 confirmed — source: Black Dawn - Katie Anderson | Book Cover Design * UK Artist: Christina Griffiths — Source: ISFdb * Artist: Dave Smith (The Dead Girls' Dance, 2008-UK only)—Source: ISFdb * Unpublished cover art: Gene Mollica ~ Page devoted to the Covers: TPU Library – MorganvilleVampire.com ~ (3) Rachel Caine cover art Publishing Information * Publisher: NAL Jam, Signet, New American Library (NAL), Allison & Busby * Author/Book Page: # Glass Houses: Paperback, 239 pages, Pub: Oct 3rd 2006 by NAL Jam by Signet—ISBN 0451219945 # Dead Girl's Dance: Paperback, 248 pages, Pub: April 3rd 2007 by NAL Jam—ISBN 0451220897 # Midnight Alley: Paperback, 245 pages, Pub: Oct 2nd 2007—ISBN 0451222385 # Feast of Fools: Paperback, 242 pages, Pub: June 3rd 2008 by Signet—ISBN 0451224639 # Lord of Misrule: Paperback, 244 pages, Pub: Jan 6th 2009 by Signet—ISBN 0451225724 # Carpe Corpus: Paperback, 241 pages, Pub: June 2nd 2009 by Signet—ISBN 0451227190 # Fade Out: Paperback, 237 pages, Pub: Nov 3rd 2009 by Signet—ISBN 0451228669 # Kiss of Death: Paperback, 241 pages, Pub: April 27th 2010 by Signet—ISBN 0451229738 # Ghost Town: Paperback, 335 pages, Pub: Nov 2010 by NAL—ISBN 0451231619 # Bite Club: Hardcover, 340 pages, Pub: May 3rd 2011 by NAL Hardcover—ISBN 0451233182 # Last Breath: Hardcover, 335 pages, Pub: Nov 1st 2011 by NAL Hardcover—ISBN 0451234871 # Black Dawn: Hardcover, 367 pages, Pub: May 1st 2012 by Penguin New American Library—ISBN 0451236718 # Bitter Blood: Hardcover, 404 pages, Pub: Nov 6th 2012 by NAL—ISBN 0451238117 # Fall of Night: Paperback, 352 pages, Pub: May 7th 2013 by New American Library—ISBN 045141425X # Daylighters: Hardcover, 354 pages, Pub: November 5th 2013 by NAL—ISBN ISBN 0451414276 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Glass Houses (2006): College freshman Claire Danvers has had enough of her nightmarish dorm situation, where the popular girls never let her forget just where she ranks in the school's social scene: somewhere less than zero. When Claire heads off-campus, the imposing old house where she finds a room may not be much better. Her new roommates don't show many signs of life. But they'll have Claire's back when the town's deepest secrets come crawling out, hungry for fresh blood. ~ Glass Houses ~ FF ~ and ~ Goodreads | Glass Houses #1 ✤ BOOK TWO—Dead Girl's Dance (2007): Claire Danvers has her share of challenges---like being a genius in a school that favors beauty over brains, dealing with the homicidal girls in her dorm, and above all, finding out that her college town is overrun with vampires. On the up side, she has a great roommate (who tends to disappear at sunup) and a new boyfriend named Shane, whose vampire-hunting dad has called in backup: cycle punks who like the idea of killing just about anything. Now a fraternity is throwing its annual Dead Girls' Dance and---surprise!---Claire and her equally outcast best friend, Eve, have been invited. When they find out why, all hell is going to break loose. Because this time both the living and the dead are coming out---and everybody's hungry for blood. ~ Goodreads | The Dead Girls' Dance #2 ✤ BOOK THREE—Midnight Alley (2007): When Claire Danvers learned that her college town was run by vampires, she did what any intelligent, self-preserving freshman would do: She applied for a transfer and stocked up on garlic. The transfer is no longer an option, but that garlic may come in handy. ~ Goodreads | Midnight Alley #3 — Claire Danvers's college town may be run by vampires but a truce between the living and the dead made things relatively safe. For a while. Now people are turning up dead, a psycho is stalking her, and an ancient bloodsucker has proposed private mentoring. To what end, Claire will find out. And it's giving night school a whole new meaning. ~ Goodreads | Midnight Alley #3) ✤ BOOK FOUR—Feast of Fools (2008): The wait is over. dig into the feast... In the town of Morganville, vampires and humans live in relative peace. Student Claire Danvers has never been convinced, though, especially with the arrival of Mr. Bishop, an ancient, old-school vampire who cares nothing about harmony. What he wants from the town's living and its dead is unthinkably sinister. It's only at a formal ball, attended by vampires and their human dates, that Claire realizes the elaborately evil trap he's set for Morganville. ~ Goodreads | Feast of Fools (The Morganville Vampires, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE—Lord of Misrule (2008): In the college town of Morganville, vampires and humans coexist in (relatively) bloodless harmony. Then comes Bishop, the master vampire who threatens to abolish all order, revive the forces of the evil dead, and let chaos rule. But Bishop isn't the only threat. Violent black cyclone clouds hover, promising a storm of devastating proportions as student Claire Danvers and her friends prepare to defend Morganville against elements both natural and unnatural. ~ Goodreads | Lord of Misrule (The Morganville Vampires, #5) ✤ BOOK SIX—Carpe Corpus (2009): In the small college town of Morganville, vampires and humans lived in (relative) peace-until all the rules got rewritten when the evil vampire Bishop arrived, looking for the lost book of vampire secrets. He's kept a death grip on the town ever since. Now an underground resistance is brewing, and in order to contain it, Bishop must go to even greater lengths. He vows to obliterate the town and all its inhabitants-the living and the undead. Claire Danvers and her friends are the only ones who stand in his way. But even if they defeat Bishop, will the vampires ever be content to go back to the old rules, after having such a taste of power? ~ Goodreads | Carpe Corpus (The Morganville Vampires, #6) ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Fade Out (2009): Withoutthe evil vampire Bishop ruling over the town of Morganville,the resident vampires have made major concessions to the human population. With their newfound freedoms, Claire Danvers and her friends are almost starting to feel comfortable again… Now Claire can actually concentrate on her studies, and her friend Eve joins the localtheatrecompany. But when one of Eve’s castmates goes missingafter starting work on a shortdocumentary, Eve suspects the worst. Claire and Eve soon realize that this film project, whose subjectis the vampires themselves, is a wholelot bigger—andway more dangerous—than anyone suspected. ~ Goodreads | Fade Out (The Morganville Vampires, #7) ✤ BOOK EIGHT—Kiss of Death (2010): Vampire musician Michael Glass has attracted the attention of a big- time producer who wants to cut a demo and play some gigs-which means Michael will have to enter the human world. For this, he's been assigned escorts that include both a dangerous immortal as well as Michael's all-too-human friends. And with that mix of personalities, this is going to be a road trip from hell... ~ Goodreads | Kiss of Death (The Morganville Vampires, #8) ✤ BOOK NINE—Ghost Town (2010): Deep in the heart of Texas, Morganville is a small college town full of laid-back students and eccentric townies, not to mention the sort of creatures you wouldn't want to run into after dark. Despite their obvious differences, the human and vampire residents of Morganville have learned to coexist, but that doesn't stop genius student Claire Danvers from keeping up her guard. Because in Morganville, nothing is as it seems... While developing a new system to maintain the town's defences, Claire discovers a way to use the vampires' powers to help keep outsiders from spreading news of Morganville's "unique" situation once they've crossed the city limits. But the new system has an unexpected and possibly deadly consequence: People inside the town start forgetting who and what they are - even the vampires. And when Claire's boyfriend, Shane, and her best friend, Eve, start treating her like a perfect stranger, Claire realizes she has to figure out a way to pull the plug on her experiment - before she forgets how to save herself... and Morganville. ~ Goodreads | Ghost Town (The Morganville Vampires, #9) ✤ BOOK TEN—Bite Club (2011): After discovering that vampires populate her town, college student Claire Danvers knows that the undead just want to live their lives. But someone else wants them to get ready to rumble. There's a new extreme sport getting picked up on the Internet: bare—knuckle fights pitting captured vampires against each other—or humans. Tracking the remote signal leads Claire—accompanied by her friends and frenemies—to discover that what started as an online brawl will soon threaten everyone in Morganville... ~ Goodreads | Bite Club (The Morganville Vampires, #10) ✤ BOOK ELEVEN—Last Breath (2011): With her boss preoccupied researching the Founder Houses in Morganville, student Claire Danvers is left to her own devices when she learns that three vampires have vanished without a trace. She soon discovers that the last person seen with one of the missing vampires is someone new to town-a mysterious individual named Magnus. After an uneasy encounter with Morganville's latest resident, Claire is certain Magnus isn't merely human. But is he a vampire-or something else entirely? ~ Goodreads | Last Breath (The Morganville Vampires, #11) ✤ BOOK TWELVE—Black Dawn (2012): With its eclectic mix of vampire and human citizens, Morganville, Texas, has always been a risky place to call home. But with the invasion of the vampire’s deadliest enemy, Morganville isn’t just in danger—it’s dying… Ever since the draug—mysterious creatures that prey on vampires—took over Morganville, the lives of student Claire Danvers and her friends have been thrown into turmoil. Most of the town’s residents have evacuated, but Claire, Shane, Eve and Michael have chosen to stay and fight.Using the city’s water system to spread, the draug have rapidly multiplied. Things in Morganville look grim, especially since vampire Amelie—the town founder—has been infected by the master draug’s bite. Now, if Claire and her friends don’t figure out how to cure Amelie and defeat the draug, it looks like Morganville will become little more than a ghost town… ~ Goodreads | Black Dawn (The Morganville Vampires, #12) ✤ BOOK 13—Bitter Blood (2012): For years, the human and vampire residents of Morganville, Texas, have managed to co-exist in peace. But now that the threat to the vampires has been defeated, the human residents are learning that the gravest danger they face is the enemy within… Thanks to the eradication of the parasitic creatures known as the draug, the vampires of Morganville have been freed of their usual constraints. With the vampires indulging their every whim, the town’s human population is determined to hold on to their lives by taking up arms. But college student Claire Danvers isn’t about to take sides, considering she has ties to both the humans and the vampires. To make matters worse, a television show comes to Morganville looking for ghosts, just as vampire and human politics collide. Now, Claire and her friends have to figure out how to keep the peace without ending up on the nightly news… or worse. ~ Goodreads | Bitter Blood (The Morganville Vampires, #13) ✤ BOOK 14—Fall of Night (May 2013): Thanks to its unique combination of human and vampire residents, Morganville, Texas, is a small college town with big-time problems. When student Claire Danvers gets the chance to experience life on the outside, she takes it. But Morganville isn’t the only town with vampire trouble... Claire thought she'd never get to leave Morganville, but she can't pass up the chance to finally attend her dream school, MIT. After all, getting to invent anti-vamp devices with Professor Anderson - a Morganville exile herself - sounds like a dream come true... until Claire realizes there are sinister forces at play, and she's not the only one with a vampire-related agenda. Without her friends Shane, Eve, and Michael, Claire finds that suriving a killer schedule may be hard... but with them, it might turn out to be impossible. ~ Goodreads | Fall of Night (The Morganville Vampires, #14) ✤ BOOK 15—Daylighters (Nov 5, 2013): While Morganville, Texas, is often a troubled town, Claire Danvers and her friends are looking forward to coming home. But the Morganville they return to isn’t the one they know; it’s become a different place—a deadly one… Something drastic has happened in Morganville while Claire and her friends were away. The town looks cleaner and happier than they’ve ever seen it before, but when their incoming group is arrested and separated—vampires from humans—they realize that the changes definitely aren’t for the better. It seems that an organization called the Daylight Foundation has offered the population of Morganville something they’ve never had: hope of a vampire-free future. And while it sounds like salvation—even for the vampires themselves—the truth is far more sinister and deadly. Now, Claire, Shane and Eve need to find a way to break their friends out of Daylighter custody, before the vampires of Morganville meet their untimely end… ~ Goodreads | Daylighters (The Morganville Vampires, #15) First Sentences # Glass Houses (2006) — On the day Claire became a member of the Glass House, somebody stole her laundry. # Dead Girl's Dance (2007) — It didn't happen, Claire told herself. # Midnight Alley (2007) — The instant the phone rang in the Glass House, Claire knew with a psychic flash that it had to be her mother. # Feast of Fools (2008) — Claire Danvers was going to Caltech. # Lord of Misrule (2008) — It was all going wrong, and Morganville was burning - parts of it, anyway. # Carpe Corpus (2009) — 'Happy birthday, honey!' # Fade Out (2009) — Eve Rosser's high-pitched scream rang out through the entire house, bouncing off every wall, and, like a taser applied to the spine, it brought Claire out of a pleasant, drowsy cuddle with her boyfriend. # Kiss of Death (2010) — Welcome to Morganville. # Ghost Town (2010) — "oh this doesn't sound like a good idea." Claire said, looking down at the paper that had been shoved into her hand # Bite Club (2011) — Looking back on it later, Claire thought she should have known trouble was coming. # Last Breath (2011) — Shane's lips felt like velvet against the nape of her neck, and Claire shivered in delight as his breath warmed the skin there. # Black Dawn (2012) — It would have been better if he'd screamed. # Bitter Blood (2012) — "I have a surprise for you," Oliver said. # Fall of Night (May 2013) — The billboard at the edge of the border of Morganville hadn't changed since Claire had first driven past it on the way into town at the tender age of sixteen. # Daylighters (Nov 5, 2013) — Claire stared at the creaking billboard that marked the town limits of Morganville, Texas, and thought, I ought to be crying. Quotes * Rachel Caine Quotes (Author of Glass Houses) ~ Goodreads * Morganville Vampires Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Glass Houses (The Morganville Vampires, #1) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain The Dead Girls' Dance (The Morganville Vampires, #2) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Midnight Alley (The Morganville Vampires, #3) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Feast of Fools (The Morganville Vampires, #4) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Lord of Misrule (The Morganville Vampires, #5) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Carpe Corpus (The Morganville Vampires, #6) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Fade Out (The Morganville Vampires, #7) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Kiss of Death (The Morganville Vampires, #8) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Ghost Town (The Morganville Vampires, #9) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Bite Club (The Morganville Vampires, #10) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Last Breath (The Morganville Vampires, #11) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Black Dawn (The Morganville Vampires, #12) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Bitter Blood (The Morganville Vampires, #13) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Fall of Night (The Morganville Vampires, #14) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Daylighters (The Morganville Vampires, #15) by Rachel Caine Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) YA and NA * Vampire Academy series * Twilight Series * Soul Screamers series * Chicagoland Vampires series * Wicked Lovely series * Modern Tale of Faerie * Mortal Instruments * Ren Crown series * Infernal Devices series * Dark Artifices * Custard Protocol series * Curse Workers series * Broken Destiny series * Bone Season series * Reckoners series * Generation V series * Heartstrikers series * Mystwalker series * Parallel Parks series * Shifters series * White Trash Zombie series * Beri O'Dell series * Ashley Parker series * Eternal Kisss: 13 Vampire Tales of Blood and Desire Vampires: * Cassandra Palmer series * Crescent City series * Dorina Basarab series * Fallen Siren series * Guild Hunter series * House of Comarré series * Jane Yellowrock series * Night Huntress series * Parasol Protectorate series * Persephone Alcmedi series * Sabina Kane series * Siobhan Quinn series * Vampire Babylon series * Vampire Empire series * WVMP Radio series See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Series Site: *MORGANVILLEVAMPIRE.COM - includes excerpts Books: *The Morganville Vampires Series by Rachel Caine ~ Author's site - includes excerpts *The Morganville Vampires series by Rachel Caine ~Goodreads *Rachel Caine ~ FF *The Morganville Vampires - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Morganville Vampires Series ~ Shelfari *Morganville Vampires series by Rachel Caine ~ FictFact *Morganville Vampires | Series ~ LibraryThing *Rachel Caine - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) *Morganville Vampires Series Reading Order ~ Maryse's Book Blog Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Rachel Caine's OUTCAST SEASON *Fang-tastic Fiction: Rachel Caine: REVIVALIST TRILOGY *The Morganville Vampires Morganverse, Characters, etc : *The Morganville Vampires *Morganville Vampires Wiki *Morganville Vampires Series ~ *Main/Morganville Vampires - Television Tropes & Idioms *Morganville vampires - Wikiquote Reviews: *Rachel Caine: Glass House (The Morganville Vampires Book 1) - Book Review Artists: *Christina Griffiths - Summary Bibliography *Arthur Kwiatkowski - Summary Bibliography *Dave Smith - Summary Bibliography *Wayne Farrat - Summary Bibliography *Eileen Carey - Summary Bibliography *Jill Ferry - Summary Bibliography *Marie Killen - Summary Bibliography Author: *Rachel Caine - NYT and USA Bestselling Author *Making a Killing - Fort Worth Weekly *Goodreads | Rachel Caine *Rachel Caine - Wikipedia *Rachel Caine: List of Books by Author Rachel Caine Author Community: *Rachel Caine - Fan Page - facebook *Rachel Caine - Live Journal *Rachel Caine (rachelcaine) on Myspace Morganville Vampires Community and Fan Sites: *MorganvilleVampire.com *Fuck yeah, The Morganville Vampires! *(3) Rachel Caine - Fan Page - FB *(3) Morganville Vampires Fan Page - FB *(3) Morganville Vampire Series - FB *Goodreads | Morganville Vampires Fans Group (405 Members) *Morganville Vampires Fan Club | Fansite with photos, videos, and more Gallery of Book Covers Glass Houses (2006).jpg|1. Glass Houses (2006—Morganville Vampires series) by Rachel Caine—excerpt & trailer|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page6/page7/page30/index.html The Dead Girls' Dance (The Morganville Vampires #2) by Rachel Caine .jpg|2. The Dead Girls' Dance (2007—Morganville Vampires series) by Rachel Caine—excerpt & trailer|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page6/page7/page31/index.html 3. Midnight Alley (The Morganville Vampires #3) by Rachel Caine.jpg|3. Midnight Alley (2007—Morganville Vampires series) by Rachel Caine—excerpt & trailer|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page6/page7/page32/index.html 4. Feast of Fools (The Morganville Vampires #4) by Rachel Caine.jpg|4. Feast of Fools (2008—Morganville Vampires series) by Rachel Caine—excerpt & trailer|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page6/page7/page32/index.html 5. Lord of Misrule (The Morganville Vampires #5) by Rachel Caine .jpg|5. Lord of Misrule (2009—Morganville Vampires series) by Rachel Caine—excerpt & trailer|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page6/page7/page34/index.html 6. Carpe Corpus () by Rachel Caine.jpg|6. Carpe Corpus (2008—Morganville Vampires series) by Rachel Caine—excerpt & trailer|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page6/page7/page35/index.html 7. Fade Out (2009) by Rachel Caine.jpg|7. Fade Out (2009—Morganville Vampires series) by Rachel Caine—excerpt & trailer|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page6/page7/page36/index.html 8. Kiss of Death (2010) by Rachel Caine.jpg|8. Kiss of Death (2010—Morganville Vampires series) by Rachel Caine—excerpt & trailer|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page6/page7/page37/index.html 9. Ghost Town (2010) by Rachel Caine.jpg|9. Ghost Town (2010—Morganville Vampires series) by Rachel Caine—excerpt & trailer|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page6/page7/page38/index.html 10. Bite Club (2011) by Rachel Caine.jpg|10. Bite Club (2011—Morganville Vampires series) by Rachel Caine—excerpt & trailer|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page6/page7/page39/index.html 11. Last Breath (2011) by Rachel Caine.jpg|11. Last Breath (2011—Morganville Vampires series) by Rachel Caine—Art: Katie Anderson ~ excerpt & trailer|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page6/page7/page40/index.html retry-12. Black Dawn (2012) by Rachel Caine—excerpt & trailer.jpg|12. Black Dawn (2012—Morganville Vampires series) by Rachel Caine—Art: Katie Anderson ~ excerpt & trailer|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page6/page7/page41/index.html 13. Bitter Blood (2012) by Rachel Caine.jpg|13. Bitter Blood (2012—Morganville Vampires series) by Rachel Caine—Art: Katie Anderson ~ excerpt & trailer|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page6/page7/page42/index.html 14. Fall of Night (May 2013) by Rachel Caine.jpg|14. Fall of Night (May 2013—Morganville Vampires series) by Rachel Caine—excerpt & trailer|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page6/page7/page43/index.html coorect-Daylighters (November 5th 2013) by Rachel Caine.jpg|15. Daylighters (November 5th 2013 —Morganville Vampires series) by Rachel Caine—Art: Katie Anderson ~ excerpt & trailer|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page6/page7/page44/index.html Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Alchemy and Alchemists Category:Mad Scientists Category:Weird Science Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Portals and Teleportation Category:Cultists Category:Vampires Category:Set in Texas, Oklahoma Category:New Adult Category:Young Adult Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Completed Series